Siempre recodaré esos pequeños detalles
by Tatjash
Summary: Oliver decide visitar a Felicity para destensar un poco su relación e intentar ser los que eran. ¿Y qué mejor forma que hacerlo con un pequeño regalo significativo? Aunque puede que las cosas no salgan como Oliver esperaba.
1. Parte 1

Llevo semanas con una idea en la cabeza. Un fic navideño o más bien un guiño a la primera temporada de Arrow. Cuando nos dijeron en los spoilers del 3x09 veríamos un toque navideño y que tendríamos una escena sorprendente. Pensé en que Oliver podría hacerle este regalo que cito a Felicity. Sería una forma bonita de acercarse.

Es evidente, que esto es un fic y mi teoría a lo que he escrito dista bastante de la realidad. No voy a explicar spoilers, ni voy hacer guiño a esos spoilers, es un fic puramente navideño, dentro de una realidad hasta el 3x07. Espero que os guste la historia. La empecé anoche y en principio constará de dos partes. Aquí os dejo la primera, mientras escribo la segunda. Abrazos. (no es gran cosa, espero que la segunda sea mejor. Todo lo parecido a la realidad, será pura coincidencia)

**Siempre recordaré esos pequeños detalles**

Parte 1

Oliver entró en la oficina de Felicity, su antigua oficina en realidad. No había cambiado del todo. Al menos, sí eran diferentes las vistas desde la última vez que estuvo allí y tuvo la imagen de Ray besando a Felicity. Ahora, ella se encontraba sola en su oficina.

Se sentía nervioso, demasiado nervioso, podía jurar que las manos le sudaban aunque era imposible con el frío que hacía en aquellas fechas. Pero sí, Oliver queen se sentía muy nervioso para lo que en realidad iba hacer. Nadie podría confiarle ahora mismo su arco para que disparara una flecha, porque no sería capaz de apuntar.

Pero las cosas con aquella mujer, no estaban últimamente en los mejores términos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Era la hora de que dejaran de estar raros y él iba a ser el primero en comportarse como un adulto, tal vez no pudiera tenerla, pero sí podía conservarla como amiga, porque era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y si debía tragarse su orgullo, sus sentimientos o lo que fuera para dejar que ella fuera feliz, lo haría. Tenía que asumirlo.

Llamó a la puerta de cristal que antes les separaba, cuando era su secretaria y tantas veces la había observado mientras trabajaba, desde donde ahora ella se sentaba.

- ¿Sé puede pasar? - sonrió Oliver con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con una timidez que muy pocas veces asomaba, dudando él mismo de donde había salido.

-¡Oliver! - expresó Felicity sorprendida. Tanto, que con el salto que dió de la silla para ponerse en pie al verle, su cabeza tiró de ella hacia abajo porque tenía puesto el manos libres en la oreja y este estaba conectado al teléfono.

Teléfono que cogió con torpeza y casi cayó al suelo. Intentó recomponerse antes de volver a mirar a su visita.

Oliver la miraba con una sonrisa de cariño, no había podido evitar esa sonrisa. Una parte de su Felicity seguía allí.

-Perdona. -Ella puso una mano en su frente - soy un desastre.

-No, no lo eres - contestó él ensimismado en ella.

Felicity alzó la cabeza para mirarle y sonreírle por aquel comentario, por acto reflejo como antes había hecho. Pero cuando le miró a los ojos y vió como la miraban, su rostro cambió. Sus ojos azules tras las gafas se entristecieron y dejó de sonreír. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó en la mesa, tensa y erguida. apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa como si necesitara un lugar que la mantuviera estable.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? - preguntó ella sin perder los modales, aunque no pudo evitar un poco de desgana al decirlo.

- ¡Claro! - le indicó él mostrándose casual y disimulando que no había advertido su angustia.

Oliver se sentó y dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa roja alargada que llevaba en las manos, que Felicity no había advertido antes. Como él no dijo nada, ella no preguntó, tal vez había ido de compras navideñas y le había comprado algo a Thea. Le gustaba que Oliver tuviera a Thea y ejerciera a su manera de hermano mayor. Aquello la dejaba dormir por la noches, que al menos no estaba del todo solo.

El vigilante empezó a dar golpecitos sobre sus piernas mientras miraba a todos los lados, sin saber que decir pero intentó romper el silencio incómodo. Algo preocupante si la otra interlocutora era Felicity y esta no hablaba mucho.

- Está muy bien lo que has hecho con esta oficina.

- John, dijo lo mismo - contestó escuetamente.

- Dig siempre dice muchas verdades - Oliver recordó entonces la conversación que tuvieron tiempo atrás hablando concretamente sobre la mujer que tenía delante de él y los sentimientos de ambos, pero era algo que no podía, no debía sacar a relucir. Puede que algún día, si las cosas cambiaban.

-Sí - afirmó ella mientras miraba unos informes, fingiendo que estaba distraída.

Él la miró con orgullo.

- Así que ¿vicepresidenta?. ¡Vaya! Eso es ascender rápido

- ¿Has venido a juzgarme? - preguntó ahora mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

Él negó con la cabeza, posiblemente le había entendido mal.

-No, nunca lo haría. - Y se puso serio - de verdad, Felicity, estoy muy orgulloso de tí. Te lo mereces. Ojala, yo hubiera valorado más tus cualidades que se que tienes y puede que incluso, ahora mantuviera la empresa - sonrió irónicamente, sabía que aquello habría sido lo más inteligente, ahora Thea, y él no estarían arruinados. - De verdad, te lo mereces - y en tono jocoso - Aunque deberías buscarte un ayudante.

- ¿Te estás ofreciendo para el puesto? - preguntó con sorna pero divertida. Solo de imaginárselo trabajando para ella y intercambiando los papeles le divertía. Incluso en su cabeza empezaba a discurrir una pequeña venganza.

- Oh, vamos Felicity los dos sabemos que sería un desastre - bromeó Oliver feliz de haber relajado un poco el ambiente.

-Vaya - arrugó graciosamente los labios Felicity - yo que te iba a pedir que me hicieras un café.

Oliver estalló en carcajadas, solo ella le hacía reír así. Ella estaba encantada de haberle hecho reír y se le ensanchó el corazón.

-Eso es un golpe bajo hacia su antiguo jefe Señorita Smoak.

- El cual, te recuerdo, no sabía manejar una cafetera - rió Felicity relajando su cuerpo en la silla y balanceándose juguetona de un lado a otro con esta, mientras mordía un bolígrafo sonriente y coqueta.

-Nunca dije que no sabía - indicó Oliver descaradamente mientras se flexionaba lo que su posición le permitía, como si estuviera confesando un secreto.

Ella lo imitó arqueándose hacia delante pero apoyando los dos brazos sobre su escritorio.

- Pero no sabías ¿verdad? - sonrió como compartiendo aquella confidencia y retándole divertida.

- Oh, eso nunca lo sabrás - sonrió él travieso.

- Ya veremos, Sr. Queen. Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose a los ojos con sus caras a dos palmos de distancia, sonriendo como tontos. Como si no existiera un mundo a su alrededor, un instante de felicidad que no duró.

Ella fue la que rompió el encanto dejando de sonreír primero y se distanció, situándose de nuevo recta, tensa y erguida, mirando distraídamente el ordenador. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo sentía demasiadas cosas por él y eso dolía, no podía permitirse flaquear porque entonces perdería toda la razón.

Oliver deseó haber saltado sobre la mesa y tomarla entre sus brazos. Aquel comentario había sonado demasiado

sugerente en sus labios, aquellos labios perfectos que tanto anhelaba. Así que tosió incómodo y volvió a la posición normal en su asiento.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Tenéis mucho trabajo? - Oliver no había olvidado su cometido de romper la tensión entre los dos.

Felicity reaccionó mirándole con incredulidad.

- ¿En serio te interesa ?

- Es importante para ti. ¿Porqué no? - aunque no le interesaba mucho saber como Ray se enriquecía con aquello que había sido suyo, _"¡maldito bastardo pomposo!"_

- De acuerdo - suspiró Felicity - Basta de rodeos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a verte - eso era verdad.

- ¿Así sin más?

Oliver primero asintió dudoso y luego al ver que a ella no le valía aquella respuesta decidió confesar:

- Y para...

Entonces, el teléfono de Felicity empezó a sonar. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y levantó un dedo hacía su visita.

- Espera un momento - Y atendió la llamada - Palmer Technologies, aquí Felicity Smoak ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

El vigilante agachó la cabeza y tomó aire. Decidió esperar. Así podría aclarar la ideas, no era algo difícil, por dios, era Felicity nunca le había sido difícil decirle nada y no es que fuera importante lo que tenía que decirle, pero sentía miedo. Miedo al rechazo, porque aunque no quería pedirle nada, era importante volver a tener cierta normalidad con ella sin que saltaran por algún impropio comentario.

Tras un par de minutos Felicity colgó.

- Perdona ¿Decías?

De repente, y como si el universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para interrumpir, una chica entró sin dejar a Oliver que abriera la boca.

-Srta. Smoak tiene que firmar esto.

- ¡Claro! - se puso de pie - Perdona Oliver.

Y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Felicity sonrió a Oliver sintiéndose culpable mientras cogía el auricular. Él negó con la cabeza quitando importancia sonriendo pero si ella le hubiera mirado a sus ojos, habría visto su decepción. Pudo con él su poca paciencia. Así que se puso en pie, empujó la bolsa roja hacía el centro del escritorio de Felicity y le dijo adiós con la mano, indicando que se marchaba pero cuando llegó al ascensor, no estaba seguro si ella lo había visto o si el asentimiento había sido en respuesta a la llamada, por él o por lo que le decía la chica de los papeles.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se metió en el elevador. Las cosas, no habían salido como él había planeado, aunque esperaba que Felicity entendiera que su visita había sido una ofrenda de paz. Lo deseaba de verdad.

-Oliver perdona yo... - empezó a decir Felicity cuando despachó a la chica de los papeles y colgó por fín. Pero Oliver ya no estaba. Se sintió culpable, pero tal vez era lo mejor, tenía mucho trabajo y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Se sentó en la silla y bufó, luego con las manos sobre la mesa estiró para acercarse a esta con la silla.

Miró haber que tenía que hacer, entonces vió la bolsa roja alargada. Posiblemente Oliver se le había olvidado, pero como estaba sola y podía más la curiosidad que otra cosa decidió echarle un vistazo.

Sonriendo miró, pero cuando vió el interior y sacó lo que había dentro se quedó totalmente confundida. Algo le decía que aquello no era para Thea y advirtió una nota con la letra de Oliver estaba pegada a la bolsa.

_"Te lo debía, siento la tardanza. Feliz Hanukkah, Felicity"_

_No ha dicho Navidad_ - fue su primer pensamiento - _Ha dicho Hanukkah_. La informática se quedó casi petrificada admirando aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que se acordara? No a que ella era judía, faltaría menos que él lo hubiera olvidado, pero aquel regalo. ¿Cómo podía acordarse?

Una parte de ella entonces se trasladó hasta aquella cita que habían tenido meses atrás, y él se acordaba del color del bolígrafo rojo que mordía cuando le conoció. Debía cambiar esa manía de morder los bolígrafos. Se prometió. Felicity abrazó su regalo.

-Felicity ¿Tienes todo preparado para la reunión de ...? - preguntó Ray entrando en la estancia sin llamar.

Al no recibir respuesta, este hizo aspavientos para que le mirara, pero nada.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Felicity?

- ¿Sí? - preguntó ella aún distraída por sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

- ¿La reunión? - insistió el paciente Ray Palmer.

- ¿Qué reunión? - le preguntó ella confusa.

Ray negó con la cabeza y advirtió algo...

- ¿Has empezado a beber?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué dices eso? - preguntó Felicity ahora desconcertada por la cuestión.

- Porque no pareces estar aquí y estás abrazando una botella de vino.

-Oh, esto - miró la botella sonriendo y la puso de nuevo en la bolsa roja - es solo un regalo.

- ¿Es bueno?

- ¿El qué? - aunque en su mente pensaba que Oliver era muy bueno, demasiado bueno, aquello había sido una gran jugada.

- El vino - contestó evidentemente Ray.

- ¿Acaso importa? - contestó más sonriente aún.

-De acuerdo - Ray la miró con cautela, pero obvió su distracción para intentar devolverla a la realidad - Entonces sobre la reunión...

De repente, Felicity se puso de pié, recogió la bolsa con la botella y una serie de objetos personales, así como su bolso o su abrigo.

-Ray, creo que no voy a poder asistir a la reunión.

-¿Y eso se puede saber, porqué?

- Tengo que darle las gracias a la persona que me ha regalado el vino.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - el hombre estaba totalmente desorientado. - ¿No puedes llamar por teléfono o enviarle un e-mail?

- ¡No! Tengo que hacerlo en persona - empezó a marcharse Felicity con prisa y torpeza.

- ¿Pero no puedes esperar hasta después de la reunión?

- No. Discúlpame con la junta Ray, tienes los papeles de la reunión en mi mesa en la carpeta azul...

- Pero... - Ray se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Felicity había desaparecido de su vista.

**continuará...**


	2. Parte 2

Con esta parte y última. Me he dejado llevar, creo que demasiado LOL Advertiros tres puntos:

-Es un capítulo bastante divertido, no hay mucho drama en él, la verdad. Demasiado feliz para ser Arrow, pero oye, ya he dicho que me he dejado llevar.

-Hay una escena Hot (se que debería ser sorpresa pero hay que advertir estas cosas porque a mucha gente no le suelen gustar este tipo de escenas pero es sutil)

- Y último apunte... no soy muy fan del edulcoramiento, pero me da que me he pasado un poco aquí.

En fin, espero que os guste esta parte. Creo que he conseguido plasmar una parte de sus personalidades (cuando están de buen humor). O eso espero. Espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes y sobretodo que lo disfrutéis. Yo me lo he pasado muy bien. La verdad jajaja. abrazos enormes. y espero que os arranque una sonrisa.

Parte 2

Felicity se sentía completamente sofocada cuando llegó a la guarida, había intentado llamar a Oliver a su teléfono móvil, pero estaba desconectado, incluso había llamado a Diggle que le había quitado importancia a la no respuesta. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado exagerada, pero en esos momentos, cuando tenía la necesidad de encontrarlo, parecía que algo había conspirado en su contra.

Inspiró y respiró apretando su costado para intentar que se le quitara el flato que estaba sufriendo ahora mismo por la carrera. Tenía que entrenar mucho más, salir a correr o llegar a las diez flexiones de su video de gimnasia. A partir de mañana, lo haría, se prometió.

Estaba tan cansada, que se quitó el abrigo y los tacones, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta puso la contraseña y bajó corriendo los escalones como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y entonces le vió.

Felicity sonrió, allí estaba él sentado en una silla mientras se quitaba las deportivas, sin camiseta, posiblemente iba a empezar uno de sus duros entrenamientos. Felicity suspiró como le gustaba verle sin camiseta y sus músculos mientras hacía ejercicio. Intentó volver en sí... tenía que recordar que no hacía ni una hora, estaba intentando controlar sus sentimientos por Oliver.

- ¿Felicity? - preguntó este sorprendido al verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Y viéndola con la camisa por fuera de la falda, el abrigo y los zapatos en la mano, totalmente despeinada con la respiración entrecortada, se preocupó. Se puso en pie - ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió sonriente. Seguro que tenía cara de tonta, pero le daba igual. Si había un momento en el que podía permitirse estar totalmente ida, era en aquel instante. Le importaba un bledo cualquier cosa. Era irracional, pero ya había sido demasiado racional en los últimos tiempos.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó no muy convencido.

-Nunca he estado mejor- sonrió ella.

Él la miró confuso.

-De acuerdo - aceptó al final la respuesta y volvió a sentarse para quitarse el otro zapato.

Felicity bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio iba a tener que ser ella la que diera el primer paso? Claro, que era ella la que había ido y él no tenía ni idea de su presencia allí, así que tampoco es que el hombre tuviera muchos datos, pero a veces le faltaba un hervor cuando se trataba de ella. Entonces, dejó sus cosas en una silla cualquiera, que tenía cerca.

-Oliver - pronunció ella acercándose a él, entre decidida y exaltada.

Este alzó la cabeza para mirarla, entonces, sin previo aviso le besó. Le besó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, hasta que le liberó de su boca, para examinar su semblante con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esto? - preguntó Oliver sin aliento.

- Gracias por el vino. - ronroneó Felicity.

-No hay de qué - sonrió excitado y fascinado ante la reacción de su informática preferida.

Se levantó y sin dejar de mirarla desde su privilegiada estatura, atrapó su cintura y retornó sus labios donde pertenecían, junto a ella, con auténtico apetito. Oliver descendió sus manos hasta la parte baja de sus caderas alzándola con impulso, para acomodar a Felicity sobre la mesa vacía más cercana.

-Nuestro helecho -vocalizó ella sin dejar de besarle cuando escuchó la planta caer al suelo.

-Ssh, ya nos encargaremos de ello luego

Sus lenguas se perdían mientras Oliver entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de ella y soltaba el pelo de su coleta, dirigió sus labios para rozarlos con su cuello y ella no pudo más que esbozar un pequeño jadeo. A él le fascinó como aquel pequeño roce la hizo temblar de aquella forma y no podía esperar por más tiempo para hacerla vibrar en aumento. Volvió a besarla en los labios, dulcemente y la miró a los ojos, unos instantes para asegurarse de que ella no se arrepentía de nada de lo que irremediablemente iban hacer, pero las manos de ella posándose en su rostro para atraerle, anhelando más, no le hizo necesitar más respuesta .

Felicity lo atrajo con sus piernas que ahora rodeaban su musculado cuerpo arrimándole más a ella, si aquello era posible. Oliver subió la falda de su chica predilecta mientras acariciaba esas piernas que tanto le volvían loco, sobretodo los muslos que se ceñían tan bien en sus nada recatados y cortos vestidos.

Pero él quería más.

-No voy a pedir perdón por lo que voy hacer -susurró con cierta gravedad en su voz.

Y entonces Oliver alcanzó una flecha que tenía cerca y rompió con maestría el tanga que ella llevaba bajo de la falda.

-No voy hacer un chiste sobre ello - bromeó divertida Felicity y deseando más de aquel adonis - Hazme tuya - susurró en su oreja .

Y él no la hizo esperar. Volvió a devorarla con sus labios y la penetró con necesidad, un poco abatido de haber sido tan brusco con la mujer rubia, pero al escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas tan cerca de su oído, parecía que Felicity no estaba para nada ofendida. Por el contrario, despertó todos sus sentidos.

Oliver y Felicity se movieron rítmicamente al son de su deseo, entrelazados con la prisa de haber esperado aquello demasiado tiempo, pero que llegaba en el justo momento. No necesitaban hablar, solo convertirse en la esencia de ser uno solo. Ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda sin poder apenas vocalizar, él no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre como solo su labios lograban emitir…. Oliver la embestía cada vez con más fuerza, sus gemidos fueron convirtiéndose en alaridos de placer hasta que por fin, ninguno de los dos pudo más, explotando casi al mismo tiempo en una convulsión extasiante y delirante.

...

Diez minutos después y totalmente vestidos, Oliver había decidido ponerse una camiseta, estaban cada uno en un lado de la guarida sentados y sin ser capaces de mirarse a los ojos. Se miraban de reojo y se sonreían, pero no sabían que decirse, o tal vez, lo sabían demasiado bien como para ser el primero en hablar.

Felicity mordió sus labios, suspiró. Oliver la miró ante aquella reacción. ¿Tal vez había sido todo un error? Ella adivinando su rostro, simplemente sonrió y él se sintió relajado. Entonces, la mujer rubia recordó algo y se giró hacia la silla donde había dejado algunas de sus pertenencias, entre ellas la bolsa alargada roja y sacó la botella de vino.

- ¿Cómo es posible que te acordaras de esto?

- Porque eres tú, Felicity - él se puso en pie y se acercó a ella - Siempre recordaré los pequeños detalles, como te conocí, las conversaciones que tuvimos, las cosas que vivimos, puede que tenga muchos defectos, pero olvidarte no es uno de ellos.

Ella se levantó de su silla y anduvo los pasos hasta estar más cerca de él y lo miró fascinada.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque te quiero Felicity Smoak, tal vez desde la primera vez que te ví, tal vez un poco más tarde, no podría asegurártelo con precisión, pero sí, antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta de esto.

-Vaya, cuando te pones, puedes ser realmente hablador.

-Ya ves - bromeó él y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella como muchas veces hacía.

Los dos se sonrieron.

- ¿Deberíamos ponernos a buscar algún villano? - preguntó Felicity sin saber realmente que decir.

-Aún no es de noche, los malos pueden esperar. -río este ante la ocurrencia.

- A veces, me pregunto Oliver, que haces durante el día aquí - cuestionó sin pensar la informática.

Y Oliver soltó una carcajada.

-Ven aquí - y la atrajo para volver a besarla, esta vez con mucha más dulzura que cuando se habían entregado el uno al otro - tal vez, se te ocurran otras formas de mantenerme entretenido.

Ella sonrió feliz.

- Si no fuera porque tengo que trabajar.

-Podemos arreglarlo, tienes días libres, horas en las que no estamos atrapando villanos... - empezó a enumerar Oliver.

-Tengo un apartamento solo para mí. - continuó ella.

-Eso me gusta - y empezó a besarla en el cuello.

-Y fines de semana sin nada que hacer - murmulló Felicity sin aliento.

-Interesante - la miró a los ojos con total adoración - Y debemos bebernos esa botella de vino. Es una bonita forma de empezar a celebrar las navidades.

- Hanukkah

-Las fiestas

- Suena bien.

- Ajá - y volvió a besarla, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Entonces recordó algo - Felicity

- ¿Sí? - preguntó ensimismada pero rápidamente se puso tensa temiendo lo que él pudiera decir.

- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

- No empieces de nuevo Oliver, no...

Pero Oliver la interrumpió.

-No hay más quizás Felicity, solo quería decirte eso. Quiero ser Oliver, quiero estar contigo, quiero luchar por esto, sea lo que sea y nos lleve a donde nos lleve, funcione o no funcione, quiero que seas feliz y quiero ser feliz a tu lado.

Y ella se relajó y se lanzó a sus labios.

-Te quiero tanto.

Y él la volvió a besar... así estuvieron un rato prolongado pero tuvieron que separarse para respirar y recordando donde se encontraban.

-Creo que podríamos ir a tu apartamento, como Diggle o Roy aparezcan por aquí, tendremos mucho que explicar - bromeó con una gran sonrisa Oliver que sabía que sería la primera de muchas.

- No voy a ser yo la que se niegue a tenerte atado a mi cama - Entonces Felicity enrojeció y cerró los ojos - yo quería decir...

- Se lo que querías decir Felicity - entrelazó su dedos con los suyos - y estaré encantado de estar atado a tu cama. -bromeó Oliver entre carcajadas.

Y los dos se marcharon aferrando sus manos, felices por fin. Por que a veces, cuando menos te lo esperas, las cosas que tienen que pasar, suceden sin más.

**FIN**


End file.
